Harry Potters Unusual Fifth Year
by Kylana
Summary: Harry Potter gets kicked out of the Dursleys house. How? Will he survive? Read and find out. Rewriting story by editing chapters. R&R Lets see how far we can go with this.
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

AN(New): I'm going to try and go through this story and edit it and try and remember where I was going with this. I may switch to another story but I wanted to start here. If anyone reads this and is interested in bouncing ideas around let me know. I'd love the help. It's been years since I've done any real writing and I find myself missing it terribly.

AN: Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I have worked on it for a while remember to review after you read it [PLEASE?] and tell me what you think of it. Well on with the story.  
NOTE: Harry Potter chars from the book aren't mine, the plot is and one of the characters in the future as well, possibly two.

Harry Potters Unusual Fifth Year

Harry Potter was walking down the street, tired and hungry. Bruises covered him from head to toe and his right wrist was in a weird position, he had a few visible welts on his face and arms and his hair was matted down with dirt and sweat. His eyes were casted downwards refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he limped by.

A flash from what happened came to him as he was thinking.

***Flashback***

It was midnight and finally his birthday. He was now fifteen and he hadn't got one owl this summer, although it was probably for the best.

He had sent Hedwig away after his first day back in this dreadful house because of the Dursleys. Now, he was attempting to get as much of his schoolwork done as possible before anyone else woke. He currently had his invisibility cloak crammed into his pocket, his eyes drooped a bit as he worked on his History of Magic essay. Sleep couldn't happen yet, he needed to finish a bit more of his paper and hide his stuff.

He woke up tobeing thrown across the room and slamming against the wall. Slowly he opened his eyes. 'Not again, what did I do this time?' Several times over the summer Vernon had beaten him for the smallest reasons, not looking at them the right way, asking if he could go to Diagon Ally and a few other things. He didn't have time to think much about anything but the pain, the pain of old cuts reopening and welts forming over welts. The last thing he noticed before he blacked out was that one person wasn't beating him this time it was two, Dudley and Vernon.  
When Harry finally awoke from his daze, he looked around, finding himself inside of an alleyway in what appeared to be one of the worst parts of London.

***End of Flashback***  
So here he was...Tired, cold and hurt as he walked...well, more like limped down the street trying to locate where he was when he heard footsteps and hid behind a trashcan. Turning the corner was a group of people with black cloaks. He gasped and, on a reflex,pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself. 'Death Eaters', he thought, and felt like pulling out his wand and hexing some of them. Then as he reached for the wand, he felt his arm flare with pain. Stifling a cry, he though, 'I have to get out of here.'

Standing up, he walked as quickly as fast as he could past the Death Eaters, keeping the cloak over him. As he was walking he realized he didn't even have his wand with him, the only thing he had was his invisibility cloak. It was abnormally cold that summer and Harry could feel chills seeking up his spine. He shivvered and continued to walk on. He looked behind him quickly and noticed a little bit of blood trailing behind him.

"It's so cold," he whispered.

The world was moving in odd shapes, he could make out a Death Eater in front of him. He opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out. The Death Eater swirled into a shadow. His head hurt and he felt, for not the first time that night, like he would throw up. The cold was gone, Harry was enveloped in a warm pocket. He smiled and walked aimlessly on. He looked into another alley and saw a big green dumpster with what looked like a torn pillow in it. He felt his eyes close and let himself fall onto the pavement.  
When he wokeup he noticed that he wasn't by the rotten smelling dumpsters anymore. Rather, he was in a nice smelling bed and he didn't hurt as much as before. He opened his eyes fully, sat up and looked around. He saw that he was indeed not at the dumpster anymore, but that he  
was now in a room that he didn't recognize. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, he looked around the room a bit more. He didn't see anything that could tell him where he was. As soon as he stood all the way up he fell back in bed, flat on his back he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stand up, it made him dizzy and feel sick to his stomach... Slowly the door opened and in came the person he least expected...

AN: So this has been editted as best I can at the moment. If anyone wants to help work through chapters already up before I continue onto new ones let me know. I'd love to actually finish one of my stories xD I know it's short, bare with me, I am trying to get comfortable with everything.

Do you think I shoul redit this again? Or move on? Let me know what you think :D I need some motivation to keep me going.


	2. Chapter2

AN: Thanks everyone for posting your reviews. Since there was 32 I am posting sooner. I am in math writing this...vetex-edge graphs, I'm having sooo much fun. You can thank my math teacher for being a science wiz and not a math wiz because every once in a while I get I chance to write something. More work for dad though (he has to help me ^_^). Well, now on to the story.

Harry Potters Unusual Fifth Year

In walked none other than Professor Snape. "How are you feeling Potter?"

"Fine, can I go now?"

"You can try" Snape said with a challenge in his voice, making it evident that Potter leaving the room on his own accord would be as likely as Dumbledor being turned into a frog by Neville Longbottom.  
Harry glared at him and sat up again and slowly stood up. A sharp pain shot up from his right leg and he started feeling sick to his stomach and a light headache and slowly sat  
down laying back and rested his head on the pillow.  
Snape smirked. "Potter would you tell me what happened to you and why you are not at your Guardians house?"  
"Umm... I ran awayand was mugged?"  
Snape raised an eyebrow and said acidly, "Nice try, Potter. I'm taking you to Dumbledor's if that's your story."

Harry's eyes narrowed and opened his mouth. "I don't have to tell you" Snape then said something that hit Harry in the gut and made him relize going to Dumbledor would be bad (verbally and mentally not physically)

"Okay, fine"

So Harry explained what had happenedthe whole summer, non-stop chores, small portions of food, not talking to anyone the whole summer, and lastly the beatings. And even althoug the tried to tone them down, it seemed Snape saw through what he was doing.

"So, Potter. You go from one rough situation to another."

It looked as if he was trying not to sneer and Harry just shruggedslightly, not daring to do a full-fledged shrug. Snape walked away for asecond and returned with a vile full of a bluish substance "Drink this."he said as he handed it to Harry. He drank the potion and fell asleepalmost instantly.  
When he awoke, he saw some blurry figures. He reached an arm out and felt around for his glasses. "Where are my glasses professor?"

"On the table to your right."  
He reached his hand to his right and found them. As he slipped them on, he  
looked at the people who were there. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and ProfessorDumbledor. His eyes drifted to Snape and saw that Snape was looking at him too.

"I didn't bring you to Dumbledor. I brought him to you."  
Now it was Sirius who spoke. "Harry are you okay?" He gave a concerned look. Harry nodded and gave a small grin,which Sirius returned.

"Now Harry, Severus has told us what you have gone through this summer and I am highly impressed with how you have been responsible and didn't run away on your own accord." The twinkle in his eyes seemed to be a bit harsher looking than normal. The door opened once again and as Madam Pompfrey walked in.

"What do you need Profess- Oh,it's you again, don't you ever take time off from getting hurt, now you even need me during the summer." She tut-tutted and walked over to Harry and lifted his shirt up and gasped. She turned around and looked at the group of men. "What happened to the poor boy?" This time Sirius talked, no longer keeping his cool as he had been trying.

"Those lousy muggles did that then dropped him off in the worst part of the muggle area while he was unconscious!" Then Sirius turned to Dumbledor. "Can I go to the muggles now? I want to turn them into beetles." At this Harry started to chuckle and everyone turned to him questionly.

"Sorry, just thinking about Rita Skeeter." He grinned sheepishly as he explained how Hermione had caught Rita as an illegal Animagus and by the time he was finished explaining there was not a quiet person in the room, they all were cracking up laughing, even Snape had a slight smirk.

"So she is in an unbreakable jar? Sounds like something Lil' would do." Sirius laughed. Harry nodded, glad the subject was off of him. A second later there was an owl tapping on the window and Dumbledor walked to the window and carefully opened it. The owl swooped in and flew to Harry. He untied the letter and carefully opened he read it he visibly paled and many emotions crossed his face. The owl flew off and out the window as Harry continued to read the letter. The letter said:

Dear Harry,  
Are you okay? I just read the Daily Prophet and it had pictures of you being beaten. It had an article about how the Muggles have been treating you. I expect the whole wizarding world is mad right now. Write back saying you're okay and where you are at.  
Love,  
Hermione

Harry sighed and rested his head on his pillow and muttered,"I'm doomed." A second later about thirty owls dashed in and dropped letters on Harry, along with now the Daily Prophet. Then they flew out just as quickly asthey came as Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet and read the article. If he was pale before, he was ghostly white now. Throwing all the letters and the Daily Prophet on the floor beside the bed, he fell back letting his head hitthe pillow once again. Noticing that everyone was looking at him, he plastered on his best poker face and looked at them again. "What?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned, "You have the worst exploding Snape face I have ever seen."

Snape was now glaring at Sirius and Madam Pompfrey handed Harry a potion. "Drink this. It will make it so you can walk for short periods of time with muggle crutches... but it will also-." She stopped talking seeing that Harry had drunk the potion and was fast asleep. Sirius bent over and grabbed the Daily Prophet and a letter and read it and frowned reading the letter.

A low growl escaped his throat many times as he read the Daily Prophet. "A witch was there and could have helped Harry, but nooooo, she needed a good front pagestory about the 'Boy who lived.'" He passed the paper to Dumbledorand sat down in the chair next to Harry.

When Harry awoke he sat up and saw the crutches beside his bed. He had seen one kid using them in his muggle school before, so he knew how to use them. Slowly standing upand supporting himself with the crutches, he lifted his right leg up and moved the crutches ahead a bit then swinging his left foot forward so that it was even with the crutches. He did that for a while before he yelled,"I'm going for a walk!" He was walking (sorta) to the door and opened it and looked around and noticed that this wasn't outside. He smiled sheepishly seeing that everyone was on the couches "Umm, where is the door?"

Snape pointed to the door Harry had just walked through and smirked. "No where is the door to the outside world or do you not know the way around your own home?" Snape sneered and pointed behind himself to a door, but before Harry reached it, Remus had spoken up.

"Shouldn't somebody gowith him Albus?"  
Dumbledor nodded. "Why don'tyou go with him, Remus?"

"I'm going too," Sirius demanded. "Of course." Harry opened the door and went outside and noticed that there weren't many houses here, and that there was a creepy alleyway. He went to it, and he noticed that Remus and Sirius were around ten paces behind him and not really watching him because they were busy talking to eachother. A dumpster was in front ofhim and he heard crying behind it He crept closer to the dumpster and peering behind it he saw... A baby. It was small and by the looks of it very young. On the baby (it was in a little basket) was a letter. He picked it up and read it.

Dear who ever may read this,

My daughter is here because of Voldemort is after all of us, and I want to give her a chance to live. She is a month old and her name is Athena. She is perfectly healthy and needs a good home, and someone who will love her. Please let that person be you or somebody you know.  
Love,  
Her mother

The writing seemed to be a little smudged as if it was old and had been written fast. He sighed and looked at the baby. 'You won't know your parents either because of Voldemort.' He thought, and stuffed the letter in his pocket.

(AN: Heh. Wouldn't you just hate me if I stopped here...Well since I made you wait so long I think I will continue. Don't you love me.)

Harry lifted the child into his left arm and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and wrapped it around the baby gently. He walked back to Sirius and Remus "We can go back now," and the two adults looked at him curiously.

"What are you up to Harry Potter?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you have James' look when he was up to something no good."

"Does it look like I could be up to no good?

Sirius shook his head and smiled apologetically, "Sorry."  
"It's okay." They walked back to Snape's house and when they got inside Harry looked at them. "I want to be alone for a while, okay?" The five adults nodded and he walked into his room and locked the door behind him. Setting his crutches down and sitting down in a chair, he pulled the invisibility cloak off of the baby girl. Cradling the child in his arms and looking down at her, he noticed she had a small curly mop of dark auburn brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and a round heart shaped face and peach skin. He smiled down at her and she giggled and gurgled and Harry grinned.

"If I told anyone aboutyou they would say I was too young to care for you and take you away from me." He told her.  
Even though this was his first day with her, and he had just found her on the streets, he was already fond of her. He knew how his mother felt when she sacrificed herself for him. Athena's little feet kicked slightly and she started to cry. "You must be hungry, be right back and I'll find you something." He wrapped the baby in the invisibility cloak and set her down on the very center of the bed. He used his crutches and unlocked the door and walked out, looking at everyone. "Umm, Hermione needs a baby bottle for some reason." He shrugged. "Do you have any?"

The reply came from Snape."No."  
This time the response was from Sirius. "Remus can conjure one up."

"Really? Thanks." Remus waved his wand and said some words. A bottle appeared where a pen by the couch was. Remus picked it up and handed it to Harry. Harry walked into the kitchen and realized that only muggles used refridgerators. He stuck the bottle in his cloak and crutched his way to the room again. "Do you have warm milk?" Snape waved his wand and a large mug of warm milk appeared in his hands. He handed it to Harry and he (Harry)grinned. "Thanks, now maybe I can get to sleep." He carried the cup and slowly walked back into his room.

*****Back in the living room****

Sirius looked at everyone. "Harry is being suspicious" and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what he is up said, sighing.  
Dumbledor nodded eye's twinkling. "We shall find out in due time."

***Back in Harry's Room****

He picked up Athena and cradled her in his left arm. He unwrapped the invisibility cloak from her and set it next to him. He poured the warm milk inthe bottle and twisted the lid back on the bottle. Then he tilted the bottle to Athena's mouth and she stopped drinking when the bottle was only half full. She gazed up at him and cooed slightly before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

AN: So What did you think of this? Tell me if you think anyoneshould find out or not and who. Written this out is around six pages andI'm going to start the next chapter now so if I get lots of reviews I promise Iwill type it up and post it as soon as possible. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

HarryPotterChapter3 AN: Hi everyone I'm not going to talk much so have fun. Oh by the way there was more after the part where he stuffed the letter in his pocket. I noticed that most people didn't know that. Well neither of my beta readers did so I thought I would tell you just in case. 

Review of last chapter: Harry was feeding athena and watched her as she slept. 

Chapter 3 

It was a week till school started and Harry still needed to get his school supplies. They had decided that he would just order the stuff from a catalog that Sirius gave him. He was looking through it and was glad his trunk had an endless amount of space and he needed to get things for Athena once he found out what she needed. He pulled out his quill and decided to write to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and ask them since they should know. 

Dear Mrs. Weasley (or Hermione since they are getting the same letter),   
I need to look up something for a friend and the topic is items needed to care for a ten month old baby such as food, toys, sleeping items, ect.... If you could help me I would be VERY VERY grateful.   
Love,   
Harry   
  


Then he tied it to two different owls legs and set them loose, about two hours later he got a response from both of them (long list) and he pulled out the catalog and checked off his school supplies along with baby food, bottle with milk that stays fresh, warm if needed and refills itself, a highchair, a crib, clothing (sets), diapers, wipes, baby toys and many other items. He then tied the order form along with the money to another owl.   
  


For the past three weeks he had to make excuses for getting warm milk and clean clothes (home made diapers) but he didn't mind especially since he didn't mind staying up during the nights and not sleeping since he was avoiding sleep as much as possible anyway. He had lots of time on his hands because he was still healing and he had to be careful so Athena wouldn't be taken away from him.   
  


As night quickly came a tap on the window could be heard and he set Athena down and walked to the window and the owl flew in and dropped the small box in his outstretched hand and swooped out. He opened the box and sighed with relief as he pulled out a fresh diaper and some wipes and changed Athena's diaper and put some new clothes on her also. Then he grabbed a bottle and fed Athena and she gurgled happily as she reached her chubby hands to it. Laughing he picked her up and supported her in his left arm, he lifted the bottle to her lips and she sucked on the nipple, getting the fresh warm milk flowing down her throat and warming her insides. When she was finished she gurgled and burped. "Excuse you" he grinned. She looked up at him and blinked before grabbing one of his fingers and pulling it into her mouth and falling asleep.   


***********Day school Starts/ Hogwarts Express*********** 

He was fully healed now and on his cart was all of his stuff, he had his trunk propped open and the invisibility cloak wrapped around Athena and walked through the barrier and scanned the area for his friends. He spotted the group of flaming red hair and walked to it and smiled at the Weasleys and grinned, Ron and Hermione were bickering once again and Harry walked over to them and grinned "Hi guys" They looked over to Harry and smiled. Hermione ran to Harry and embraced him in a hug and Ron scowled. 

Hermione saw him and giggled letting go of Harry and walked to Ron and kissed him on the cheek "Don't worry so much, I always hug Harry" and Harry laughed as Ron turned a deep red.   
"Took you guys long enough" Hermione turned to Harry   


"What does that mean?"   


"Well no offense but you to argue like a married couple and get jealous of eachother very easy. Everyone knew you guys liked each other but you two." He chuckled and Hermione blushed.   


"Harry mum said she wants you to go over to her when you to go over to her as soon as you got here to say hi" Harry nodded and looked over to Mrs. Weasley and walked over to her. 

She saw him and pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear "Your hiding something if you ever need anything just owl" Harry was shocked, how'd she find out ? Oh well she doesn't know what she is talking about.   
  


***********Skips to Hogwarts***********   


He was walking to the Gryffindor common rooms to put his stuff away. He walked over to his bed and set Athena down and saw....... the muradurs map laying on top of his pillow. He grabbed it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He spotted something near his bed and walked over to it and tapped the wall three times and said "Gryffindors Rule" and the wall started to rise showing a room. He lifted Athena into his arms and grinned as he used his free arm to drag his trunk into the room. He set Athena down on the bed in the room and pulled out his wand and said a simple cleaning spell and another to light the room up. He opened his trunk and pulled out the crib and set it down beside the bed and a highchair in the corner. He put a small cupboard by the highchair and put the baby food and bottles in it. Then he grabbed the blanket and Athena and put them in the crib. Walked over to the bed and laid down to rest and shut his eyes and sleep quickly overtook him.   
  


AN: Sooooo no author note today kay. Bye   



	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for not posting for a long time but now I can cause finals for my classes are done (we have a weird block schedule) and now I should have more time to right, and I have figured out how to get where I want to. Hope you like what happens.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
****Lets say a month of school has happened….things will slow down time wise ****  
  
When Harry awoke he decided to take a quick trip to the kitchens. So he got up and put on his hogwarts robes and set off, when he got there he tickled the pear and the portrait swung pen. He climbed in and peered around before he heard a voice and a particularly well-known house elf attacked him with a hug. Setting Dobby down and sitting down on the ground so Dobby wouldn't have to look up so high.  
  
"Dobby can you keep a secret?" Dobby nodded. "Okay, do you know how or any other house elf who would know how to care for a baby?"  
  
Dobby nodded his head vigorously and smiled proudly "Dobby knows how, Dobby cared for Mister Malfoy when he was a baby"  
  
Harry nodded his head and laughed slightly "Yeah, well if you can do that you can care for any other child on this planet easily. You see I have a child that I am going to need somebody to take care of while I am in classes."  
  
"Winky and Dobby will do that for Harry Potter."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully "Thanks" He bent down and whispered the location of the room into Dobby's ear and stood up again. "I have to get to classes now." Dobby nodded and Harry left the room.  
  
He hurried off to transfiguration, skipping breakfast because he had had a snack in the kitchens. It turned out that they were studying Amagini in class and by the end of class he had taken lots of notes and had a new respect for Professor McGonnagal and his godfather (and father but he wasn't alive and didn't want to dwell on that at the moment) it was really complicated process but if Sirius could do it, so could he. Later on in the day he got a necklace that would tell him what Athena was doing that exact moment and where she was at, of course the writing was on the back so nobody else would be able to see it. It would also glow brightly if she was in mortal peril. The necklace was a chain with a pendent on it that had the Gryffindor lion on it so it just looked like he was showing more spirit for his house. After he did this he rushed off to charms arriving second before class started taking a seat by his friends who were still saving him a seat in the back of the room. "Where have you been?" Ron whispered to him as soon as he sat down. He ignored the question completely and watched Professor Flitwick. Hermione and Ron glanced at eachother before listening to Flitwick and taking notes.  
  
After classes was the first Quiddich practice, Ron had already become the keeper. When he got there he saw Malfoy and the Slytherin quiddich team was at the field. Fred and George walked over to Draco "Hey we signed up for the field today its ours."  
  
"You can't make us move, why don't we play for it, we win we get the field, you win you get the field." The twins looked at each other grinned and nodded to Draco.  
  
Harry flew around and waited until he spotted the snitch then dived down with Draco at his tail, the snitch turned and dived under him and he had to flip upside down and grabbed it but just as he grabbed the snitch the necklace slipped from his neck and fell…right into Draco Malfoy's hands.  
  
(AN: I was going to stop it here but decided you guys deserved more since I had made you wait so long)  
  
They all landed and Harry walked over to Draco (I've gotten so used to saying Malfoy…is that normal?) "Malfoy, give it back"  
  
Just then Professor McGonnagal walked over to the group and held out her hand to Draco "Mr. Malfoy hand over what you have in your hand."  
  
Draco looked at Harry smugly and handed it over to Professor McGonnagal "Its Harry's Professor, he dropped it."  
  
She nodded and looked at it, just as she was about to hand it back she flipped it over and saw the back, before pocketing it "Harry I would like you to follow me" She turned and started walking to her office, Harry following behind. When they got to her office she sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same.  
  
"Harry, what is this necklace"?  
  
"Nothing just a pendant"  
  
"Really, so you can show me this room then" Harry struggled to try to find a way out of this.  
  
"…Okay" He stood up and walked out of the room this time she was following him. He led her up to the 5th year boy's dormitories and luckily nobody was in there and he whispered the password to the thing and it opened and walked in.  
  
She walked in and peered around at all the baby stuff, amazed…until she saw the baby, she turned to Harry "Is she yours?" He nodded. "Who's the mother?" He shrugged and picked up Athena and cradled her in his arms. "Well, how can you not know, it takes two people to create a child and a mother to birth it."  
  
Harry turned scarlet "Professor, I am not the real father, I…found her" He walked to a drawer and pulled out the letter and handed it to her.  
  
She read it and smiled at him giving a sigh as a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "That was a kind thing you did, taking her in, how have you been able to do this, on your own, for so long?"  
  
He shrugged "It wasn't hard, I just did" He wasn't about to explain everything to her.  
  
"You do know that I will have to inform Dumbledor about this."  
  
Harry nodded and casted his eyes down "Do you think she will be taken from me?"  
  
"I don't know, you seem to be doing okay and it hasn't affected your grades but still you are underage." She gave him one of those rare hugs and left Harry in the room with Athena.  
  
AN: So? Well I have a question for everyone, this has puzzled me for a while. Why do they make Scabbers as a plush toy? I know the only way I'd get one is to tear it into pieces. Anyone have an answer? 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I thought I would spend my extra non-homework filled time typing up an extra chapter for you all.  
  
Sandra Dee: There is no mom really, well the real one but she is dead along with the real father, they both knew they were going to die.  
  
Kelzery: I go to school in Bellevue, Washington… Sammamish power! Also you need to post more of your fics I've been waiting forever!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Athena and any other chars that weren't in the books.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The when he went down for dinner Professor McGonnagal tapped Harry on the  
  
shoulder "Harry after dinner Dumbledor wants to see you." He nodded and she left to go  
  
sit at the teacher's table and he sat down. What if Dumbledor took Athena from him, he  
  
didn't think he could live like that. He had grown strangely attached to her and  
  
understood what his mother felt when Voldemort had came to their house because he  
  
knew in a heartbeat he'd do the same for her. His little girl, not by blood of course but by  
  
everything else she was his little girl, his daughter. If he was forced to give Athena up he  
  
knew he would have to leave hogwarts and go into hiding. Maybe if he explained  
  
everything to Remus he would let Harry and Athena stay there for a while.  
  
  
  
He started walking to the statue and said the password and walked up the steps he  
  
knocked on the door and when he got his okay to come in he did. He had brought Athena  
  
with him so he could keep an eye on her, of course she was wrapped in his invisibility  
  
cloak again. He looked around and saw that every teacher was in the room like it was  
  
some kind of meeting. They all turned and stared at Harry as he walked in  
  
"Umm…Professor? You wanted to see me?"  
  
  
  
"Ah yes, please take a seat Harry and you may uncover what you have in your  
  
arms everyone in here either knows or will know soon anyways." Dumbledor motioned  
  
to the one empty seat away from all the teachers and Harry sat down and pulled the cloak  
  
off of Athena but held her close as a collected gasp was heard around the room.  
  
Professor McGonnagal quickly explained the situation to them and smiled at Harry.  
  
  
  
They all watched as Athena started to whimper and Harry pulled out a bottle and  
  
fed her quieting her rather quickly and burped her when she was finished and looked at  
  
everyone and smiled slightly "She was hungry."  
  
  
  
The teachers all looked at him amazed and he blushed slightly before playing with  
  
Athena a bit more and she giggled and cooed at Harry as he tickled her belly. Professor  
  
McGonnagal stood up and walked to Harry "Harry can I see her for a moment, I promise  
  
to give her right back." He nodded and handed her over to the teacher, almost  
  
immediately Athena reached her arms out to Harry and started to whine and in the  
  
smallest voice you could hear her say "Dada!" as she reached her arms to Harry.  
  
  
  
AN: Awwwww, I was looking up on the net and asked my mom when they started doing that and both said between four and five months. So what do you think? Sorry its so short but I thought that would be a good ending to the chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow or sooner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow look at this, I've updated after so long. Hope nobody's left my fanfiction and will never come back. I had originally stopped hopping to get up to a hundred reviews, then homework piled up, then I went into a play, which made me work my butt of during some odd testing week because performance was soon. After that was over finals came up then I got summer work and ff.net went down for a while. On top of it all I'm preparing for the WASL [I don't pass it I don't pass my grade and I have to repeat it] and the PSAT. Well thanks for the reviews, love em. On to the story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open while Dumbledore chuckled, his crystal blue eyes twinkling happily. "She, she called me dad."  
  
"Yes I believe she did, didn't she Harry," Dumbledore responded. 'This was exactly how James had acted when Harry had said the same thing' he mused. "Why don't you show her off to your friends Harry, I'm sure they'd love her."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of his office and headed to the common room, not bothering to hide her. When he walked in, all eyes were on him when he walked over to where his friends were sitting Ron blurted out "What's that?" and Hermione smacked him upside the head.  
  
"It's a baby nitwit." She responded rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well I knew that." He yelled back.  
  
"Sure didn't sound like it."  
  
Alicia quickly interrupted what Ron was going to say next "What everyone wants to know is why you have a baby?"  
  
"Ooooh did Harry-kins get lucky and end up saddled with responsibility?' George teased causing Harry to blush while some of the guys hooted and girls giggled while glaring at him.  
  
"That's possible IF Harry had been interested in girls that way when he was a little over twelve years old," Harry's blush deepened from embarrassment from all the sly looks he was getting from all the guys. "Which I'm pretty sure he wasn't." She added almost as an afterthought.  
  
Ginny had walked over to Harry and poked Athena's stomach and watched her giggle and laugh. The room was filled with 'awws' and Harry smiled. Harry handed Athena over to Ginny who had begun playing with her while she was in Harry's arms and she smiled. It was obvious that Ginny had a knack with children, being the youngest of the Weasley's it was not a shock, she got to see her mum treat her brothers all the time and learned from her observations.  
  
The baby had been passed around and as soon as she was set in Ron's arms, who looked terrified at the smallness of her, she reached over to Harry saying 'Dada' causing another round of 'awws' in the room.  
  
After a while Harry went upstairs to put Athena to bed. When he got back down into the common room only the quidditch team, his year mates and Ginny were left. Most likely waiting for him to give them an explanation. "Before you ask, I've had her since the summer and I found her near a dumpster."  
  
He explained the situation to them and answered many questions before they all went to bed. A smile of content on his face, he didn't have anything to worry about now, his friends were on his side and knew everything.  
  
Sitting up straight in his bed a thought raced through his mind 'What about Voldemort.' He'd know about her soon enough then he'd be after her because she was linked to him. She was his and Voldemort would have more than enough time to get to her. Standing up he walked over to where she was asleep at and watched her for a moment before sighing and returning to bed.  
  
Closing his eyes he went to sleep. His dreams troubled and full of all his worries.  
  
AN: Sorry it's short but I thought you'd want this out as soon as possible. Anyone have any thoughts? What do YOU want to happen next, hey maybe I'll be able to flip it in somewhere. Note to all. I do not do Harry/Hermione fics. I think Ron and Hermione fit much better and Harry fits better with.. Well with other people who are not Hermione. 


End file.
